


Regálame tu vida, Ricos Bastardos.

by Ibrahil



Series: Ricos Bastardos [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared es un muy mal planeador, por eso le sale tan mal cuando decide quedarse solo con Jensen el día de el cumpleaños de este.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regálame tu vida, Ricos Bastardos.

Titulo: Regálame tu vida, Ricos Bastardos.

Autor: Ibrahil.

Fandom: Supernatural RPF

Rating: PG-15

Parejas/Personajes: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Sophia Bush/Chace Crawford – Daniel Williams/Alexander O’Loughlin.

Genero: AU – Empresarios.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Categoria: Slash

Disclaimer: [Aquí](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction)

Resumen: Jared es un muy mal planeador, por eso le sale tan mal cuando decide quedarse solo con Jensen el día de el cumpleaños de este.

NDA: Bueno, para todo aquel que haya leído la saga Ricos Bastardos, he aquí un pequeño Time Stamp, obviamente sobre el cumpleaños de Jensen, debido a la fecha, (Si ya se que voy tarde pero no me agarro la inspiración ayer), bueno, en este se desvelan unas cuantas cosas, que quizás no entiendan y es por que esta situado en algún punto de la temporada tres.

 

 

Hay una razón para todo, pero para esto no esta muy seguro, quizás sea solo un capricho, pero no lo sabrá hasta que verdaderamente lo haya echo, como siempre, pasando por encima de la opinión de Jensen, será solo mala suerte si el empresario, su esposo, se enfada.

\- Lo llamare, lo prometo. – Jared levanta la mano, como si fuera una clase de héroe, jurando por su vida y su destino, pero sabe que Mark no se ha tragado esa mentira, por la mirada acusadora que le dan esos ojos azules, achicándose de manera desconfiada. - ¡Lo llamare!

Mark niega con la cabeza y se retira de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras el sin antes dejarle escuchar a Jared su vaga amenaza, la cual este ignora completamente.

Toma su celular del escritorio de caoba negra y marca el número de Alex, el cual no debe de estar a mas de tres metros de la oficina, y al que podría localizar con solo un grito o un movimiento de su pulgar, pero no quiere que Mark le vea entrar en su oficina. Jared sabe que una de las razones por las que Mark exigió tener una oficina en el mismo piso de la presidencial, no es exactamente por el baño de veinte metros cuadrados, si no la satisfacción de vigilarle de cerca.

\- Senior.

\- Si, ¿puedes llamar al jefe de seguridad de Jensen? – no es verdaderamente un pregunta, realmente no lo es, pero aun así lo dice de esa forma.

\- Claro… ¿Qué le digo? – Siente la duda de Alex.

\- Pregúntale donde esta Jensen.

 

Pasa una hora antes de que Jensen se de cuenta de que su limosina no esta siguiendo el camino que usualmente usa para ir a casa, de hecho cree que esta lejísimos de casa, por que esos acres deshojados no son nada común por la zona de la mansión, puede ver la tierra a los lados de la carretera llena de hojas naranjas esparcidas por el suelo, es sorprendente que terminando el invierno aun se puedan ver esas hojas por ahí.

Su vista va de una ventana a otra, intentando identificar el lugar sin volverse loco, pensando que quizás le han secuestrado o algo. Su mano se dirige rápidamente al intercomunicador que le conecta con el conductor, mientras que la otra mano le quita los audífonos, los cuales tenía metidos hasta el cerebro.

\- ¿Christoph? ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta, esperando respuesta.

\- Es secreto.

Oh joder…

\- Jared ¿Qué diablos?... se levanta del asiento trasero para sentarse en el del frente, bajando el separador negro que le separa del asintió del conductor.

Suelta un gemido ahogado cuando le ve allí, con una camisa marrón de rayas blancas, manejando el largo auto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, haciendo el esfuerzo por pasarse al asiento del frente.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? – pregunta sin girarse a verlo, una suave sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

\- ¿Secuestrándome? – dijo de forma irónica, acomodándose en el asiento. – Había olvidado que manejabas.

Jared hizo una mueca de extrañeza pero no menciono nada.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a contarme? – insistió, comenzando a sentir esa desesperación que Jared le provocaba.

\- Nop. Es secreto. -  contesto impasible, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

\- Jay…

Pero Jared no dijo nada, en al menos otra hora que pasaron manejando por el mismo camino, vacio totalmente de vida humana, Jensen solo llego a divisar pequeños animales a un lado de la carretera y aves en los arboles, fascinándose inmediatamente por la belleza del lugar. Raramente sentía eso, especialmente el que era tanto de ambientes citadinos.

Jared viro el auto por un camino de tierra, que hizo a Jensen golpearse varias veces la cabeza al techo por lo dañado del camino de tierra, no sabia como saldrían de allí si la cosa esta se averiaba, ya se encargaría de gritarle a Jared cuando dejara de temblar.

Al final del camino se divisaba una cabaña, rodeada de una cerca de madera y un pequeño lago que no debía de tener mas de veinte metros de largo y ancho, pero que aun así tenia un muelle que lucia estilo aquel libro que había leído hace unos días.

\- Aquí. – Jared le coloco en la mano lo que parecía ser una cinta negra.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Jared.

\- Muy tarde. – contesto el otro bajando del auto, Jensen le siguió.

\- No voy a ponerme esto.

\- Póntelo.

\- Dije que no.

\- Es una sorpresa, póntelo.

\- No.

Y aquí viene de nuevo, ¿Cómo es que ambos pueden ser tan jodidamente testarudos?

\- Sabía que no valía la pena esforzarme por ti, nunca vale nada. – Jared dio un resoplido mientras se dirigía a la cabaña.

\- ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? – gruño Jensen siguiéndole, adelantándole para detenerse frente a el.

\- ¿Qué crees que signifique? – pregunto de forma cínica Jared, intentando esquivándole.

\- ¡No lo se! ¡Tú fuiste quien lo dijo!

\- ¿Tienes que ser así para todo lo que hago? ¿Quién eres?, ¿mi padre? – pregunto, un poco malcriado, alejándose de Jensen para regresar a la limosina.

\- ¡Jared! ¡No me des la espalda! – le regaño jalándole del brazo, recibiendo un empujón por parte de Jared que le empujo al piso. – Estúpido… - siseo, poniéndose de pie, viendo como Jared se metía dentro de la limosina y la encendía. – Oh no, no, no… - pero antes de que pudiera pensar en correr Jared estaba moviendo en reversa la limosina. - ¡Jared! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme aquí! ¡Jared!

Sus gritos fueron en vano, corrió detrás de la limosina, siguiéndola por el camino de tierra, pero poco pudo hacer, mas que rasgarse el pantalón y lastimarse las rodillas con las matadas que se dio cayéndose al suelo.

 

Estaba jodidamente cansado, sus músculos protestaron cuando el agua fría le dio sobre la piel. No había dormido un carajo esa noche, los sonidos del bosque mas el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea no le dejaron pegar ojo. Todo por culpa de su miedo a acampar. No podía creer que Jared le hubiese dejado allí, con apenas agua  potable, dos cajas de pizza y un lago tenebroso del cual parecía querer brotar Godzilla en cualquier momento.

\- Maldito bastardo de los cojones…ya vera cuando le tenga de frente, los gritos que le voy a dar le dejaran sordo por meses… - gruño mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo, dando rápidas pasadas del jabón por el. Metió su cabeza bajo el agua y la saco rápidamente. Había escuchado el ruido de un auto. ¡Un auto!

Por dios, juraba que si no era Jared le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Salió de la ducha y se coloco el paño por encima, secándose lo más rápido que podía, sus dientes tiritando. Tomo la ropa que había usado ayer, cosa que nunca en su vida haría, después de todo era un maniático obsesivo de lo limpio.

Bajo las escaleras cautelosamente, preparándose para encontrarse cara a cara con un asesino serial, pero solo se encontró con Jared, quien tenia mucho de asesino, pero aun así Jensen sabia _…”Olvídalo, si era capaz de dejarme en medio de la nada, Michigan, es capaz de matarme”_ pensó con un estremecimiento.

\- Ok…¿A que coño vino eso? – pregunto de una vez a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. – sonrió Jared, acercándose a abrazarle, sus brazos grandes apretándole contra si.

Jensen se dejo tocar, abrazar y arrullar por esos fuertes brazos, aturdido por las palabras de Jared. ¿Estaban en marzo? Pero…

\- ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – pregunto cuando Jared se separo de el, todo enfado desapareciendo.

Jared bufo, Danno tenía razón, Jensen era un despistado cuando no tenía todo escrito.

\- Lo es, siento lo de ayer, se que estas enfadado, muy enfadado…pero era la única forma de separarte de todos esos hombres que siempre te andan cuidando… y…

\- ¿Cómo burlaste a mi seguridad? – pregunto Jensen dándose cuenta de lo que decía Jared.

\- Alex.

\- Danno es mejor.

\- ¿Tenemos que pelear por quien es mejor? – pregunto Jared, regalándole una de esas sonrisas perdidas a Jensen.

\- No…pero aun así.

\- Danno acepto.

\- Oh… eso explica mucho, traicionado por tu propia seguridad…

\- No seas dramático…hice torta.

Y eso si que es gracioso. Jensen se ríe, alto y divertido mientras Jared le lleva a la cocina, tomándole del brazo, allí puede ver  un estandarte de “Happy Birthday”, de esos que compran en las tiendas de juguetes, y justo debajo de el, en la mesa de madera, esta la torta.

\- Es de chocolate… - susurro Jensen acercándose.

\- Por supuesto que es de chocolate…eres adicto a el. – sonríe Jared sentándose frente a la torta. – Me costo un infierno…pero Sophia me enseño.

\- ¿Sophia? Ni siquiera sabía que podía cocinar. – sonrió Jensen, tomando una de las fresas de la torta y comiéndoselas, el solo sabor del chocolate haciéndole gemir. – Esta deliciosa.

\- La hice yo mismo. – suena arrogante, como todo el, tiene la misma camisa de ayer, lo que le da una idea a Jensen de que el cabrón debió haber tenido todo esto planeado para ayer.

\- Lo se… - Jensen toma un poco del chocolate entre su dedo índice y lo riega por el labio inferior de Jared. – Ups… - lo ultimo que ve antes de cerrar sus ojos para besarle es a Jared sonriendo.

Le limpia el chocolate con su lengua, saboreando el chocolate junto con el sabor de Jared, que le enloquece, sin importar cuan molesto haya estado con el antes. Aunque en ese punto, Jensen duda mucho que pueda enfadarse con Jared, mientras le besa, labios contra labios, piensa en que quizás se ha perdido una de esas noches de amor que solo Jared es capaz de darle, sin importar cuanto odio se escupan el uno al otro durante el día, sin importar que en el fondo ambos estén manchado por una oscuridad que no se puede borrar.

\- Gracias… - dice con los ojos húmedos cuando se separa de Jared.

\- No tienes por que darlas…sabes que haría todo por ti…

Han escapado tanto el uno del otro, que Jensen ha perdido la cuenta de las disculpas mal hechas y mal dadas. Lo importante, siempre, es que terminan aquí, en ese punto donde el pasado y futuro no importa, solo el presente.

\- ¿Quieres cortarla? Para ver que hay adentro… - de verdad que Jared parece emocionado con la idea de picar la torta, pero Jensen no puede evitar picarle.

\- No tienes que picarme para saber que hay dentro. – le coquetea, como hace tiempo no hace, de hecho no recuerda la ultima vez que lo hizo.

Jared el ve incrédulo, con una sonrisa a medio formarse en sus labios.

\- Sálvalo para mi cumpleaños…hoy es mi día de complacerte.

Eso no suena tan mal.

 

FIN


End file.
